Sail With Me
by ShannyC1901
Summary: April 10th 1912, Southampton, England on the Maiden Voyage of the RMS Titanic. It is here on this historical ship that Peter Pan and Wendy Darling meet.
1. Chapter 1

Sail With Me

Summary: April 10th 1912, Southampton, England on the Maiden Voyage of the RMS Titanic. It is here on this historical ship that Peter Pan and Wendy Darling meet.

**A/N: **In this story Peter and Wendy will both be older than in the original movie (1953) Peter will be around 18/19 and Wendy will be 17. Peter is an orphan and a drifter, where as Wendy is up in the First Class section. Neverland doesn't exist, Tinker Bell isn't around and all in all it is pretty much all AU. Hope you guys enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE: IN ALL IT'S GLORY**

It was a special morning in Southampton, England; it was April 10th 1912 and today was a day that would probably go down in history as one of the greatest day in engineering history. The sky was blue and the clouds were pure white and fluffy, there was a slight breeze. Today was the day that the RMS Titanic would be launched for her Maiden Voyage and to say the least it was a beautiful day to start the ship's journey. The docks and surrounding streets were filled with soon to be boarding passengers and on lookers who had come to watch the amazing ship leave its dock.

Down on the docks there was a family of five, the Darling family to be exact, there was George and Mary Darling and their three children; Wendy, John and Michael. Along with them were two men, Jasper Hook and his only son James. Mr. Hook was Mr. Darling's boss and was accompanying the Darling's to New York for business before he would head back, for Mr. Darling along with James would be running the two new firms in New York City. Mr. Darling and Mr. Hook were also hoping for a joining in their familes, a marriage between James and Wendy, but Wendy was going to avoid that as long as she could.

"Wendy, when can we get on?" Michael asked as the group of seven admired the ship, shining in the sun, Wendy opened her mouth to reply to her youngest brother only to be cut off by James.

"When the waste of space lower class passengers get a move on and board the ship." He huffed as he straightened out his coat. James was twenty seven, ten years older than Wendy, he was tall, had black hair and a moustache that Wendy just wanted to rip off. All in all James had the classic pirate look and if she was honest it worried Wendy to no ends.

"James! How dare you tell Michael that! He's only eight!" Wendy exclaimed looking at James with a fire in her eyes.

"He deserves to know what scum he is above, Michael is a First Class passenger and a Frist Class citizen, he is above all of those no good dirty rats that are staying in the ship with him." James said simply making Wendy fume.

"Michael don't you listen to him, those lower class passengers are just the same as us just with a little less money okay? They are no different than you or I. And we'll be on the ship soon enough, they just have to find their rooms before we go and find ours."

"Okay Wendy! Do you think there's any pirates on board Wendy?" Michael questioned excitedly.

"Well I don't think so… but there could be, and if there is you'll have to fight them off with your sword and protect all of the other people on board."

"Oh I will Wendy! Mother, I'm going to have a sword fight with a pirate!" Michael exclaimed moving to stand with Mary who was talking with John. Not long after the ship began boarding first and second class passengers and Wendy's excitement began building along with her brothers'.

Meanwhile at a table in a small bar right on the dock sat four men, they were playing poker. On the center of the table sat coins, watches and two tickets for the Titanic, a very valuable win, especially for two men with scarcely anything to their names. A young man with red hair and a green flat cap looked up from his hand of cards and looked to his friend with his eyebrow raised.

"Alright boys lay 'em down." He said nonchalantly. His friend had nothing nor did one of the men sat across the table, the next man had double kings, the red haired man sighed and shook his head.

"What is it? Has he got you beat?" his friend asked him quietly with a worried look on his face.

"Let's just say the Titanic will be leaving England without a couple of decent passengers." The man sighed turning to his opponents who were now grinning. "But it gained itself two bloody amazing ones! Full house boys! Come on Mason we're goin' home!"

The man and his friend cheered and stood up from the table and began to shovel the change and watches into the red haired man's rucksack. As they turned to leave one of the other men from the table grabbed the back of the man with the green hat's shit and yanked him back.

"I'll let you off this time Pan… you played a good game." The man said, his words forced as he released his hostage.

"That was a real good game Peter! You had us all fooled now look at us! Running to board the Unsinkable Ship!" Mason cried out as he and Peter ran down the docks and up the planks to board the ship.

"Tell me about it Mason, we're goin' home!" Peter laughed as he handed the man at the door their recently acquired tickets and he waved them on to find their room. When they did their excitement escalated, proper beds for them for a whole week! It beat the streets that's for sure. After they had settled into the small room the two of them bounded up to the main dock where everyone was gathering to wave off England. Peter caught sight of two boys having a sword fight with wooden swords and he smiled before running to the railing.

At eleven am the engines started and smoke puffed out of the stacks as the tug boats helped manoeuvre the ship from its dock. The Titanic was on its way.

The first day of sailing was amazing as the sun began to set and night began Wendy was walking around the ship to get away from James, he had been on her case all day and just wouldn't let her do anything, she was sick and tired of it, she'd pitch herself off of the boat if James didn't drop it soon. She walked passed a bench and to the back of the boat and leant against the railing looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a male voice asked from behind her, she jumped and turned around to see a young man with red hair that was partially covered by a green flat cap, he wore a dark green shirt which was scruffy looking and brown trousers complete with a rough looking pair of brown shoes.

"What do you want?" she asked caustiously.

"I don't want anything Miss really don't worry, I have all I really need so… What are you doing out here all alone?" the man asked.

"I-I shouldn't talk to strangers you know."

"Well alright, Hello Miss, I'm Peter, Peter Pan." The man said holding out his right hand, Wendy hesitantly held her own out and grasped the mans to shake.

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Darling." She said quietly, letting go of Peter's hand and looking away from his intense glare.

"Nice to meet you Wendy Darling, so what _are_ you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Am I not allowed to be out here by myself?" Wendy asked, a snap to her voice.

"No of course you are, I just haven't seen a lady out here all day without someone with her. You're the first." Peter said leaning on the railing beside Wendy.

"Oh well then, sorry for snapping like that."

"Oh that's fine, you seem a bit wound up to me, why so tense?" he asked removing his hat so the breeze blew through his hair, a small gleam entering his eyes.

"Something people call James Hook." Wendy huffed looking down to the water's below.

"Ah, bit of trouble with love huh?" Peter chuckled.

"Not quite, our fathers want us to get married but I despise him, he's horrid. I like to call him a Pirate."

"Oh really? Then you mustn't marry him Wendy, bad news Pirates." Peter said with a nod and a glance over to Wendy. "How old are you Wendy?"

"Peter, don't you know not to ask a woman her age?" Wendy laughed quietly and looked over to see Peter staring at her.

"Well you don't have to answer it I was just curious is all."

"I'm seventeen." She answered fixing the shawl that was around her shoulders. "How old are you Peter?"

"Me? Oh I'm nineteen, prefer to stay nineteen forever too."

"But you can't stay the same age forever Peter."

"Well I will, inside at least. Don't you ever wonder what life would be like to be the exact same as you are now, forever?"

"Well forever is an awfully long time, isn't it? Surely at some point in your life you'd want to move on and grow up?"

"Not me, growing up just makes things more difficult, if I had the choice I would have stayed twelve forever." Peter said with a sigh.

"So did you come with your family? Are you all here?" Wendy asked after a minute or so.

"No, I don't have a family, it's just me, and my best friend Mason." Peter said with a small smile, he looked up to the sky and by the moon his eye caught a bright dot. "See that star there Wendy? The second one to the right by the moon, as bright as diamonds in the sun?"

"Yes, what about it Peter?" Wendy asked looking up at the star he pointed out.

"It's said to be the answer to everybody's problems, like a wishing start I suppose, have you ever had a wish that you didn't make? I have plenty, too many to count." Peter said with a yawn. "Are you going to stay out here longer Wendy or do you want me to walk you to your room?" He held his arm out and for some unknown reason Wendy reached out and looped her arm with his, and they both felt this spark, a spark of intensity.

"You don't have to walk me back all the way Peter." Wendy said nervously as they entered the first class section.

"Wendy, just because I'm down in the lower class section doesn't mean I'll be mad or jealous or whatever about being in the First Class section, I have manners you know, and some First Class men don't, that's what sets the two worlds apart in my opinion, it isn't money or lack of it, it's manners and lack of them that do. I bet your pirate wouldn't have walked you back to your room." Peter said with a laugh.

"Oh you're right, he wouldn't have, right now he's down in the dining hall playing poker with some men he knows."

"Exactly, I wouldn't play a game of poker until I knew you were safe in your room." Peter said, immediately noticing what he had said and chuckling uncomfortably as they stopped in front of Wendy's room.

"That's very sweet of you Peter." Wendy smiled and she didn't know why but she leant up and kissed Peter on the cheek before opening the door. "Goodnight Peter."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked with a dark blush on his cheeks which made Wendy laugh. Suddenly a small boy appeared at the door beside Wendy and waved at Peter, he had his pj's on and a wooden sword in his hand. "Hello there, I saw you this morning having a sword fight right? You get rid of those pirates?"

"Almost, there's tons of them though! Wendy can you come and tell me a story?" the boy said quietly.

"Of course Michael, go to bed and I'll be right there." Wendy said waiting until her brother was gone to answer Peter's earlier question. "Bright and early on the boat deck, I'll get us breakfast?"

"Oh well you don't have to do that…"

"Nor did you have to walk me to my room, I want to, so I won't take no for an answer, bright and early on the boat deck Peter, Goodnight." Wendy replied with a smile to her new friend who stood there with his hat in his hands.

"Okay, bright and early on the boat deck, sweet dreams Wendy." Peter waited until Wendy turned and closed the door before running down the hallway cheering, he was grinning the whole way down to third class quarters where he told Mason of the girl he met.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, look at that, a new story already :P Okay so I hope you guys like this one, I'm hoping to make it my own with only bits and piecies of the original Titanic movie in it so, and it is based around the 1953 version of Peter Pan which is my all time favourite one. Please review if you like it :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sail With Me

Summary: April 10th 1912, Southampton, England on the Maiden Voyage of the RMS Titanic. It is here on this historical ship that Peter Pan and Wendy Darling meet.

**A/N: **In this story Peter and Wendy will both be older than in the original movie (1953) Peter will be around 18/19 and Wendy will be 17. Peter is an orphan and a drifter, where as Wendy is up in the First Class section. Neverland doesn't exist, Tinker Bell isn't around and all in all it is pretty much all AU. Hope you guys enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO: SWORD FIGHT**

Peter was up at five the next morning despite not going to bed until one, he'd been tossing and turning and thinking about Wendy. So when the sun began rising in the sky he was up and dressed in his only other shirt, the only clean shirt he had to his name, it was an olive green and was definitely his favourite. He made sure his hair was lying flat as he pulled his cap down onto his head and straightened his shirt out before walking quietly to the door and up the corridor. Few people were awake and moving around the boat this early but Peter quite liked it this way as he strolled along the decks on his way to the Boat Deck where Wendy had told him to meet her, there was a small café by bow somewhere near there he'd overheard, he didn't think much of it seen as he didn't have the money for it.

He stood quietly at the front of the ship where he was leant against the railing watching the sun rise, he liked it best at this time of day, when everything seemed new, fresh and crisp, when it seemed that the world had no problems, no segregation anywhere. As time ticked on more people began to fill the deck with their tea and coffee and friendly conversation, Peter watched the children mingle and play, he smiled and waved to the ones who said hello to him, _this _was why he liked children, most of them were from the richer families but they didn't look at Peter like he was a rat with the plague, they said hello to him as equals, they had innocence that the world hadn't touched yet. Seven AM rolled around and Peter was sat in a chair with his hat over his face when he sensed someone sit down beside him. He moved the hat and saw that Wendy was sat beside him with a soft smile on her face.

"Wendy! 'Morning." He said with a grin placing his hat back atop his head and angling himself so he was facing the young woman.

"Good Morning Peter, when I said bright and early I didn't mean the crack of dawn you know." Wendy replied with a laugh as Peter shrugged.

"It was nice out this morning, something told me that five AM was when I was meant to get up. The sunrise was beautiful this morning, almost as beautiful as the stars last night, stars have the sunrise beat though, by quite a bit." Peter commented smiling thinking off the two differences of the two times.

"Is that so? Why does the sky filled with stars beat the sky filled with the days first light?"

"For many reasons, maybe I'll tell you later on."

"You could always tell me now?"

"Hmm, as tempting as that is I think I'll pass and just tell you some other time." Peter was sat, leant forward with his elbows on his knees and his face cradled in his hands as he watched Wendy who was looking back at him.

"Oh fine if you must, now come on we're going to go get some breakfast." She said holding her hand out, Peter looked at it for a moment before holding his own out and taking hers in his grasp as he stood up. "Michael and John want to meet you later you know."

"Michael and John? I know who Michael is but I didn't know you had another brother." Peter replied trying to ignore the looks people were shooting at he and Wendy. "Why do they want to meet me?"

"I told them about you last night, Michael wants to have a sword fight with you." Wendy laughed lacing her fingers with Peter who grinned and looked down at her before nodding quickly.

"I haven't had a sword fight in years, at least nine, I'd love one, he'd have to supply me with a sword mind you, all I have is a pencil."

"I'm sure he'll lend you one, together he and John probably have about a hundred wooden swords, it's quite the collection believe me."

"How old are they, your brothers I mean?" Peter asked as they continued walking along the boat hand in hand.

"John's eleven and Michael is eight." Wendy smiled fondly as she spoke of her brothers and Peter gave his own.

"I had brothers once, they'd be about the same age as yours, I had a sister too, she'd be sixteen this year." He said quietly.

"What happened to them? I mean you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"I'll tell you, I did have a family once, a few years ago now and it was after I left home. I had a very nice family, we'd moved from America when I was ten, trying to find some way of having a somewhat better life. We had little money to our name and we had it rough a lot of the time, but we had a loving family and it was all we needed. My father, his name was David, he worked wherever work could be found, he worked two jobs for a year just to have food on our table bless him. My mother, her name was Anne, she worked from home, she fixed dresses, she didn't make much from that but it was money. Then there was my sister Catherine, she was three years younger than me and I used to tell her and my brothers stories, every night, she wanted to have a huge family when she grew up. After Catherine there was my brother Christopher, he was seven years younger than me, he was real smart too, he was going to be a Doctor, he wanted to help people. Lastly there was my youngest brother Phillip, he was never going to grow up, he was going to go and fight Pirates somewhere and always have fun." Peter explained smiling at the memories, Wendy smiled up at him listening to all he had to say.

"What happened to them Peter?" she asked quietly when Peter took a deep breath.

"I'm honestly not quite sure, I wish I knew, but at the time I was working in France… I came back and they just said they were all dead, gone, just like that. That was three years ago now of course, and since then I've just been drifting around, but now… now I'm going home, back to America. I'll find work and try get a house and such, as nice as drifting is sometimes sometimes there's just something missing, something that you just can't put a name to."

"Peter I'm so sorry to hear that… about your family." Wendy said still watching Peter's face, his smile was still there just softer and his brown eyes had a shimmer to them.

"Oh it's fine, I mean I do miss them but the thing with life is that bad things happen sometimes, and when they do, though you never do truly get over them, you move forward, for me at that time it meant growing up, meant doing the thing I swore never to do. But I figure now that maybe growing up wont be so bad… might even be fun." Peter chuckled as they noticed they had walked right past the café and turned back and found a table, Peter pulled a chair out for Wendy before sitting down across from her. The waiter came and took the couples orders and they kept talking for a few minutes before they were interrupted by shouts of Wendy's name.

"Wendy! Wendy! I told mother who you'd be with and see I was right Mother!" a boy said running up with a smaller boy, the two followed by two women. Peter suddenly got very nervous as they came to the table and the older boy stuck his hand out. "You must be Peter Pan! John Darling, it's nice to meet you sir!"

"It's nice to meet you too John." Peter said his voice slightly shaky as he shook John's hand. "You must be Michael?"

"That's me! How'd you know?" the younger boy asked from his mother's side.

"Lucky guess is all, nice to meet you Michael."

"The boys told us you'd made a new friend Wendy and they just had to meet him when we saw your note this morning, of course we didn't mean to run into you right away." One of the women smiled, she looked remarkably like Wendy and Peter swallowed hard.

"Oh yes Mother, I'm glad you saw my note I left quite early this morning, but Mother I'd like for you to meet Peter, Peter this is my Mother." Wendy smiled watching as Peter jumped up and removed his hat as he bowed his head quickly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm Peter Pan." He said with a nervous smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Peter, I'm Mary Darling, Wendy's mother." Mary smiled patting Wendy on the shoulder lightly.

"I can tell, the two of you are almost identical, I must say."

"I always did tell George that, isn't that right Wendy?"

"Yes it is Mother, Father thinks I have more of my Grandmother's looks." Wendy said to Peter who grinned with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Peter dear, how old are you?" Mary asked with the same smile to her features.

"Nineteen Mrs. Darling." He answered straightening out his shirt as Mary looked at him with a keen eye before looking to Wendy subtly.

"And what are you going to America for Peter?"

"Uh I-I was born there ma'am a-and I'm going back to find work, England was quite dry on that for me."

"I understand perfectly, and one more thing dear?"

"O-of course."

"What are your plans for this evening?"

"P-plans ma'am? I-I ah don't have any plans this evening, I will probably be sat somewhere I suppose." Peter answered looking to the floor.

"Then would you like to join us tonight for dinner?"

"Uh I-I'd love to Mrs. Darling, really I-I would but I doubt many people would like me to be in there, plus I have nothing decent to wear…"

"Nonsense Peter, you are welcome at our table for any meal of the day, and I'm sure we could find you something to wear for the evening."

"Oh we could, I just might have a suit that would fit you dear, it's my sons you see but I doubt he will mind you borrowing it, you look about his size." The second woman said, speaking up for the first time.

"Then it's settled, tonight at seven in the main dining room Peter?"

"Um, yes of course Mrs. Darling."

"Alright, well until later on Peter, it was nice meeting you, Wendy be in the room by five please dear."

"Yes Mother." Wendy smiled.

"Come along Michael, John."

"Mother, can we please stay here with Wendy and Peter? We won't be too much bother." John said looking at Peter who was grinning at the idea, and then to his mother who looked at Wendy, she gave a nod and Mary turned back to her son.

"Only for a little while alright? Wendy do make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

"Yes Mother, we shall see you later." The boys cheered and sat down on the two empty seats at the table as Wendy laughed and Peter sat back down with his hat replaced on his head.

"So, I heard you boys like fighting Pirates? Find any more today?" Peter asked taking a bite of toast as Wendy drank from her tea cup.

"Not yet, but I personally think it is far too early for Pirates to even get up. Highly illogical if you ask me." John said looking around at the other passengers.

"Oh I fully agree, we wont be seeing the likes of them until at least noon." Peter nodded passing the plate of toast over to Michael who was staring at it longingly.

"Thank you sir." Michael said quietly.

"Oh please Michael, I am no Sir, that's far too formal, please just call me Peter."

"Okay Peter! James told me I shouldn't even talk to you, but I don't see why I shouldn't, you're just the same as he is, or as Wendy is." Michael replied receiving a smile from Peter at the young boys understanding.

"Well do you boys want to know what I think?"

"What do you think Peter?" they boys asked together.

"I think this James fellow sounds like a rotten old codfish." Peter said in a hushed voice raising his eyebrows and making the boys howl with laughter and almost making Wendy choke on her tea from laughing.

"He truly is! He has this moustache… honestly I just want to burn it off or something like that." John said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well then he does sound like a Pirate, you ever fight him?"

"No, he says its too childish and degrading."

"Good job I like childish and degrading then isn't it? Find me a sword I'll fight you both." Peter laughed as the boys sat up pin straight in their chairs, a look of great excitement on their faces.

"You will?" Michael asked.

"I promise I will, right up on the boat deck alright?"

"Aye Aye Captain! Come on John lets go get him a sword!" Michael exclaimed.

"Now, now boys, just let us pay, you can't go wandering around the boat on your own." Wendy said making the boys fall silent.

"Well hurry up and pay Wendy! Please?" Michael and John grabbed hold of Peter's arms as Wendy waved down the waiter, they pulled him up and began pulling him down the deck with Wendy laughing behind them trying to keep up.

"Oh these Lost Boys! They got me! They're going to run me through with a sword I swear on it!" Peter exclaimed dramatically as the boys lead him to their room. Wendy rolled her eyes and sat on John's bed while the three squabbled over swords and which one they needed.

"Are you three done now?" Wendy asked with a sigh as her brothers were showing Peter all of the swords to chose from.

"Well I think… nah that one looks mighty fine… wait so does that one… oh go on then that one right there!" Peter mumbled debating with himself for a moment or two, when he was finished he emerged with John and Michael brandishing a dark wood sword and a large grin. "Well, what do you think Wendy? I look mighty fine with a sword don't you think? I look like a real pirate!"

"Oh Peter… alright come on boys up to the boat deck for your battle." Wendy said with a laugh as her brothers cheered and ran down the hallway, Peter grinned and walked up behind her before looping his arm through hers. "This is really nice of you Peter, playing with the boys and all."

"Well somebody's gotta keep 'em young! And that codfish of yours obviously isn't doing it, plus as I said earlier, I haven't had a sword fight in… well forever, wouldn't miss this for the world!" Peter said as he ran after the boys pulling Wendy behind him laughing all the way to the boat deck. "Alright, John, Michael, I challenge you… to a duel, both of you, against me, and my amazing looks. If you can beat me, I'll give you a prize."

"You Mr. Pan have yourself a deal." John grinned swinging his sword around to clash against Peter's while Michael aimed to trip him up to get ahead, but Peter jumped up and over Michael's sword and up onto a chair next to some on looking children who were smiling at the little show. "Get him Michael!"

"You'll never get me Lost Boys! For I am the great Peter Pan, best sword fighting, swash buckling, best looking, most amazing man that ever walked this earth! I will never fall to the likes of you!" Peter exclaimed hopping from chair to chair as Michael and John clashed swords with him with every move, Wendy sat aside laughing as Peter looked up and caught her eye before shooting her a wink. When she smiled back at him he came to a stopped and dropped his sword to the floor as Michael's sword went through the gap between his torso and left arm. He hopped down and fell forward and rolled onto his back. "Oh he got me! He ran me through! Oh the shame!"

"You got him Michael! You got the pirate!" John exclaimed as he and Michael went and jumped on Peter who was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "You Peter, are a very good opponent I must say, absolutely astonishing, how old did you say you were again?"

"Nineteen, young John."

"Astounding! I hope that when I am nineteen I can still have fun."

"Well you can! You can John, you just never grow up!"

"Never grow up? Why that's so highly illogical! It defies reason! Wendy I'm going to defy reason and never, ever grow up!"

"John, Michael, what are you doing with this… this third class filth?" a deep voice asked walking up beside Wendy. John and Michael stood up straight and Peter frowned and followed suit looking over at who must have been James Hook. "So this is the Peter your mother and that Molly are talking about, and he is as I suspected, the filthiest they come."

"Well I'll have you know you old codfish, that I do have dignity and pride, I don't hide behind money, and I wouldn't if I had it!" Peter said standing in front of the boys with his arms crossed.

"Oh Peter don't fool yourself, do you think that after this ship docks in New York that Wendy, John or Michael will even remember you? They wont remember even seeing you, or any of those third class scum you're associated with. Your dignity will fall when this dream of yours ends."

"Say what you will, but you know what Hook? What you say matter's not to me, I could care less. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than to listen to you go on about how filthy I am and how worthless my lot are. Believe me, you'll regret ever saying any of it to me, one day my lot might just save you and then we'll see who's really worthless." Peter said pulling down his cap and turning to the boys. "I'll see you two at dinner tonight alright? I might even tell you a story, some real good ones."

"Okay Peter…" they said quietly running over to Wendy.

"I've got some cleaning up to do, but Wendy, I'll see you tonight as well, seven o'clock sharp." He grinned, stalking off down the deck and down towards where Mary Darling was sat with Molly.

"See James? Now look what you did! You make me so mad!" Wendy said leading the boys to their family's room leaving James stood bewildered on the deck for a few moments before he stormed off to his own room.

* * *

><p>So there's chapter two, ope whoevers reading this is enjoying it, and remember to review with your ideas for it or comments on it :)<p> 


End file.
